Whatever Happens Happens
by Catxcali
Summary: Primarily a Linstead story featuring the rest of the Intelligence unit and cases that they're working on. There will be some Chicago Fire crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The Spark that Started the Flame

"I might wait five minutes before I leave.." Said Jay as he gazed across Erins living room watching her put on her leather jacket.

"Okay sounds good." Chuckled Erin as she turned her back to Jay and tried to give her most subtle sexy-walk to her front door.

Standing in the lobby of her apartment complex Erin finally took a breath, for what felt like the first time that whole night. Having Jay over for a few drinks after a rough day at work probably wasn't the best idea since there is an undeniable chemistry between them, but Erin just enjoyed his company. While she recomposed herself as she headed to her car she was thinking if Jay felt the sparks between them tonight too? She could feel him look at her out of the corner of her eye multiple times while they were sitting on her sofa eating pizza, and she could feel his eyes graze over her body as she put her jacket on to leave, which only made her want to stay more. Once Erin started the car she got a text from Voight: "Did you check out that guy for me yet?" and that snapped her back into reality, Jay is my partner, these 'sparks' can't turn into anything else.

Watching Erin get into her car, from the apartment window, Jay stood contemplating if he should actually leave or not. Thoughts of what it would be like if he stayed run through his mind… Would she be mad to find me here? Would she be happy? Should I make dinner and surprise her? Should I tell her how I feel? Would we kiss? I should just go… Jay was brought back to realization that he was still standing in his partners home when he got a text from her: "Thanks for tonight I really needed it, your place next time?" Ill take that as my cue to leave he thought to himself. A flashy smile spread across Jays face as he responded: "Anytime, I think I enjoyed it more than you. How about tomorrow night?" As Jay walked across the street to his car a smile still spread across his face he wondered how he could possibly wait until tomorrow night to be with Erin, little did he know, Voight was parked a few cars down and saw him leave Erins place…

An hour and a half went by until Erin was finally in the elevator on the way back up to her apartment, exhausted and hungry she walked towards her door. Thoughts of Jay crept into her mind as she unlocked her door, she was wondering if he stayed… Part of her hoped he was still inside but the smarter side of her knew that if they were going to be partners and work in the same unit, Jay shouldn't be inside. Walking through the front hall and into the open area she realized Jay had actually left, she felt like sadness deep within her, sighing she sauntered to her bathroom and got ready for bed.

Those four hours of sleep did Erin no good. Groggily dragging her feet into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee Erin saw that she had two new texts, one from Jay, and the other from Voight. Jays text was sweet, it made her smile to think that tonight she would get to spend time with her partner again. Now she was scanning Voights text and her jaw dropped to the floor. She scanned it one more time just to be sure she didn't mistake what he was saying, though she was 100% sure what the text was about. The text read: "I expect to see you and Halstead in my office tomorrow 8:00 am sharp." Oddly enough, a few miles away, Jay was reading the same text…


	2. Just Another Day

**I DO NOT own Chicago PD  
Thanks so much for the reads and reviews! Any suggestions or anything that you're looking for specifically in the story, I should be able to work a few things in. I will also write in some of the episode story lines sometimes. I'm going to try and post two times a day, what time of day it will be, I don't know. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy, sorry for any errors. **

Chapter 2- Just Another Day

Jay pulled into his parking spot the next day thinking about how awesome last night was and about how excited he was for tonight. Once his car was in park he looked up and saw his partner walking toward the district building. Slamming his door and jogging to catch up with her he yelled out, "Hey, Erin!"

Turning around with and exasperated sigh leaving her lips, "At the district, you call me Lindsay. I don't want anyone thinking that we're anything more than partners.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine. So based on the fact I can't call you by your first name, did you get a text from Voight this morning too?" Jay asked while taking her to the side of the building before they headed in.

"It has _everything _to do with that text, Halstead." Erin said as Jay rolled his eyes and chuckled

"Er-… I mean _Lindsay _nothing happened between us, so I wouldn't read too much into it." Jay bluntly stated. Erin felt something sink inside, kind of the way she felt last night after she had realized Halstead had gone home. Did she want something more from this partnership?

"I know nothing happened between us, nothing will happen between us.." Erin stated as she glanced at Jay to see his reaction about shooting down a possible relationship. "..let's just see if we can get through this meeting, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Was all Jay added as he followed Erin into the precinct. Jay couldn't help but feel disappointed, but he knew it was for the best even though he did want something more than partners.

Walking in the front doors Platt spotted them immediately and didn't even say a pleasant hello to Erin, so they both realized something was serious, as they headed up the steps.

Antonio gave them a swift head nod as he walked swiftly past them to the board to hang up a new picture of a suspect they just got wind of this morning. Ruzek was over at O's desk getting caught up on the case while Jay and Erin just stood there overwhelmed with everything that was going on. Time seemed to stop for second when Voight peered his head out of the doorframe to his office, he gave Erin and Jay a head nod signaling them to come into his office and he disappeared around the corner. Everyone else seemed busy and not paying attention to the two detectives who were just standing there so Jay took Erins hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze, "Ready for this, _Lindsay_?", he smiled and let go of her hand as they walked in.

Taking a seat in the tow chairs placed in front of Voights desk, they felt as though they were about to get life in prison without parole, the air was thick with tension and both Lindsay and Halstead were too scared to break the silence. "What did you do last night Halstead?" Voight asked as he peered out his window.

"Nothing really, just drank a few beers and watched the Hawks game, sir." I mean that's technically true he thought to himself after he said it, its not like he asked who he was with…

"What about you Lindsay, what did you do last night?" Voight asked, turning to face them with a smug smile on his face, like he knew what she was about to say.

"Just hung out. I also Checked out Justins friend you wanted me to look into, he doesn't seem like he'll be causing too much trouble." Smooth, she thought, not a lie, not even stretching the truth. Were in the clear.

"Hm, well that's interesting.." he said as he took a seat and crossed his feet on top of the desk. "because after I dropped by your apartment, Erin, I was on the phone in my car for a good 15 minutes. I saw you leave to go check out the scumbag hanging around with my son, then I saw _your partner_ come prancing out to his car with a smile on his face acting like he just won the lottery!" He sat straight up and slammed his feet on the ground as he finished the last of what he witnesses.

"Look, Voight I do.." Jay began to explain it wasn't what he thought is was but was cut off by Erin.

"Halstead why don't you go get caught up on the case I'll explain this to him." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and she slowly touched her foot to his to let him know it's okay to go. Jay got up and left, careful not to look Voight in the eyes, because everyone knows that his stares could literally kill.

As soon as Jay left Erin started to explain, "Look Hank, I don't know what you _think _you saw last night but I can assure you that nothing is going on in between Halstead and I." She stated firmly.

Jay walked over to his desk grabbing the manila folder on the stack of papers, which was the case they had just gotten wind of this morning and slammed down into his chair with a sigh and began to read the file. Antonio walked over and interrupted Halstead before he could even make it passed the first page, "Hey man, what's going on this morning Voights panties are all in a wad and then he calls you and Lindsay into his office.."

Jay looked up and realized the sweat on Antonios brow and saw how swamped they were, he decided it wasn't a good time to act pissed off or worry about what was going on so he just pushed it to the back of his mind so he could focus on the case, "Nothing that I know of, he just had some questions about a case that Lindsay and I worked on a while back, that's all."

"Oh, alright, well if you need anything just let me know, and hey, lets grab a drink together later." He called over his shoulder as he rushed down the steps, probably to get Atwater and Burgess since they were so swamped.

I could definitely use that drink Jay thought to himself but then he remembered Erin was coming over tonight for some beers. Just as he was thinking about her she opened the door of Voights office and slammed the door shut heading towards the break room, for a mug of coffee. Jay decided he should leave her alone and besides it would only look more suspicious if he got up and followed her in there, he couldn't help but wonder what got her so on edge, but he assumed he would soon find out since they pretty much spend the whole day in a car together.

Next Voight came barging out of his office just as Antonio came back up the stairs with Atwater and Burgess following behind him like little puppies. "Alright everyone gather around so I can tell you whats going on" Yelled Voight as the crew made their way to the briefing area.

"We've got multiple murders along Lakeshore Dr. All found in running clothes, all female, all raped, and all left with only one shoe on. Theres 3 victims so far."

"Why only one shoe?" Asked Ruzek

"Probably because the scumbag who did this takes the other one as a trophy." Stated Burgess flatly

"Correct Burgess, that's why we are bringing you and Atwater up today." Voight smiled with a smug expression towards Halstead. "Atwater you'll be partnering with O, Burgess you'll be with Ruzek, Erin you're with Antonio, and Halstead you're with me." He said as he pulled his leather jacket on. Erin and Jay exchanged a glance that was interrupted by Halstead basically getting pulled out of his chair by Voight. Man this is going to be on long ass day Jay thought to himself.

Jay was right, the day seemed to be never ending. Interviewing offender after offender, talking to witness after witness, and getting shit on by Voight all day made walking on hot coals seem nice. Erin had to deal with questions from Antonio all day, Whats going on between you and Halstead? Whats up Voights butt? Do you want to get a drink with me and Halstead later? The whole day the two seemed to be counting down the minutes until they were alone with beers in Jays apartment with nothing but the sound of the TV in the background.


	3. Giving In

**I DO NOT own Chicago PD  
Thanks so much for the reads and reviews! Any suggestions or anything that you're looking for specifically in the story, I should be able to work a few things in.. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy, sorry for any errors. **

Chapter 3- Giving in

Erin and Antonio were the last of the group to roll in to the parking lot, around 9:00 pm, after they captured the perp. Antonio stopped the car and just sat there for a second leaving Erin to question him, "Something up?" she said as she took off her seatbelt.

"Well I have something to say, but I don't know if its my place." He said as he looked at her from the corner of his eye smirking a little bit.

"Spit it out Antonio, you know you can say anything to me." Erin said, now fully facing him because shes interested.

"Well I asked Halstead what was up with Voight this morning, I had my suspicions, but I just wanted to see if they were true and according to him, you guys were in there about an old case…" Antonio kinda rushed out.

"What are you getting at, Dawson?" Erin asked raising her eyebrow.

"If you and Halstead are a thing, I'm cool with it just make sure it doesn't interfere with work, like it did today. Not that I don't like having you as a partner or anything, I'm just used to working solo, I knew as soon as you and Halstead were split up it had something to do with the two of you outside of work. So all I'm saying is, together or not, keep it out of the office, but you guys make a hot couple." He said under his breath and looked over at Erin to see her reaction.

"Thanks Antonio, I completely understand where you're coming from and you won't have to worry about a thing between Halstead and I, trust me." She said chuckling, "I am actually glad you said something though, glad you got it off your chest." As she said that it felt like acid coming off her tongue, she knew there was something between her and Halstead, just nothing for anyone to worry about yet.

Jay was at his desk packing all of his paperwork into his bag to take home for the night, he didn't want to spend any more time at the district with Voight than he had to. He was heading towards the locker room when he saw Voight walking down the steps to leave after a pleasant goodbye he sighed of relief because he was the last one in the intelligence area, he was finally free of Voights burning stare. Once he got his change of clothes from the locker room he turned into the break room to find Erin rummaging through the fridge.

"Where is my soup, people always take my lunch, I need to label my stuff.." Erin was mumbling to herself completely unaware that Jay is standing behind her and can hear everything she's saying.

"People will still take your minestrone soup, even if you do label it Erin." Jay announced causing erin to jump up.

"Holy shit, Jay you scared me, I thought I was the only one still here!" Erin exclaimed rubbing her head from just having hit it on the fridge shelf. "Hey… How did you know I had minestrone?"

"So you're calling me _Jay_ now are you? Busted, I got really while you and Antonio were out following up on the address for the suspect earlier" He said as he leaned against the counter.

"Great what am I supposed to have for dinner now, jerk" Erin playfully punched him in the arm as she leaned up against the counter as well, obviously stumped by what she is supposed to eat.

"Well you don't have to worry about that." Said Jay as he turned towards her

"What do you mean? She turned to face him as a smile spread across her face causing her dimple to show.

"You're coming to my place tonight, for some beer, I'll cook for us, and I'm not half bad." Jay said as he stared down at her and her cute dimple and her perfect smile, he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Yeah?" Erin said playfully, "Can you cook Mac n' Cheese, because that's my favorite meal of all time." She stated raising both eyebrows and slowly sliding towards Jay with her hip still leaning on the counter.

"Mac n' Cheese is one of my specialties" Jay stated smugly, as he noticed she was getting closer to him he moved closer to her, their chest only two inches apart.

"I guess then I have to come over, just to try this 'amazing' Mac n' Cheese." She smirked and slowly closed the gap between them. Jays chest was now touching hers as she looked up at him.

"I missed you today, being with Voight was rough," He said as he gazed down into her perfect hazel eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her lips, his eyes shifted down to her lips then to her chest, then back up to her lips. "I'm happy that I'm with you now though." He said leaning his head downwards a little bit.

"Surprisingly I missed you too, _Halstead_." Erin smiled, as she extended her neck, the slightest bit, she looked deep into his blue eyes and her eyes flickered down to his lips.


	4. Oblivion

**I DO NOT own Chicago PD  
I have had a few chapters already typed up so that's why I've been posting so much. Thanks so much for the reads and reviews! Any suggestions or anything that you're looking for specifically in the story, I should be able to work a few things in.. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy, sorry for any errors. (:**

Chapter 4- Oblivion

Jay couldn't take it anymore, he needed to feel her lips on his, and he closed the gap between their mouths. At first it was slow and hesitant, just a soft brush against hers. Erin pulled away from their kiss; smiling and she looked up at him before she brought her mouth to his, this time more passionately. Erin pressed a bruising kiss to Jays lips as her hands found their place on his chest so she could feel his strong muscles. Jay pulled her in closer to him by her waist brushing his tongue against her bottom lip hoping she would allow it, lucky for him she did. Erin put her hands around Jays neck and one hand in his hair pulling his lips closer to hers, if that was even possible, as Jay lifted her up by the waist and sat her on the counter, without breaking the kiss. Jay stood in between Erins thighs as they continued kissing, neither one of then wanting to stop anytime soon, he moved one of his hands up her shirt, cupping her breast causing her to hum a moan into Jays mouth. Erin pulled away from Jay and leaned her head against the cabinets behind her, breathing heavily and smiling from ear to ear, "Jay, I think we should go to your place now, and have that 'Mac n' Cheese'.." she purred in his ear as she leaned forward to as she began to kiss his neck.

"That uh.. 'Mac n' Cheese' sounds perfect right now," whispered Jay as he took his turn in kissing Erins neck listening to her soft coos and as his stubble tickled her collar. "Let's go." He quickly helped Erin down and they grabbed all their stuff in a hurry, the both of them greatly anticipating getting to Jays apartment, because they know what is going to happen and they have both been waiting for a long time, whether or not they will ever admit it to each other.

"I'm driving," Erin laughed, "I drive faster than you do anyways."

"Fine, but we need to take my car." Jay stated as he tossed her the keys and threw her a smile.

Erin stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her phone, when she finished reading the text; she looked up at Jay who was still waiting for her to unlock the car and sighed. "It's Voight.." She sauntered around the car to Jay and gave him a long passionate kiss as she placed the keys in his front pocket.

"So the nights over, just like that huh?" Jay asked while she leaned against his chest.

"Yeah, it seems Justin is in some sort of trouble and he needs me there to help out or something." She told him with a regretful look on her face.

"Okay well maybe another time," Jay smiled, "You still need to try my Mac n' Cheese." They both laughed.

"Count on it, Jay." Erin said as she gave his hand a squeeze and turned to go, turning around giving him a gorgeous smile accompanied by two dimples.

Jay watched the gorgeous brunette get into her car and zoom off as he still stood there leaning against his car smiling a priceless smile. Voight was right, Jay thought, I did win the lottery. He finally pushed himself off his car and drove home, thinking about Erin non-stop.

Erin was on her way to Justins place thinking about hoe perfect her night had started off; catching the suspect, being with Jay, but now this 'family' crisis had ruined it. She pulled in front of Justins apartment seeing Voights car across the street and reluctantly took her keys out of the ignition and headed up the steps. Erin knocked on the door and Justin answered, he seemed perfectly fine, but maybe he was hiding something. Once inside she sees Voight on the couch drinking a beer and having a slice of pizza.

"Wow this seems pretty emergent, beer and pizza, good thing I rushed all the way over here after a long day at work." Erin said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Voight.

"We just thought you might want to have a bite and catch up since you bailed on us last night," Justin laughed, "besides what were you doing, watching the Food Network or something?"

"Uh.. yeah I wasn't doing anything important so it's no big deal I'm just kind of crabby and tired, that's all." Erin said as she grabbed a beer and took a seat in between Voight and Justin. She felt Voights eyes on her since she walked in the door but she hadn't addressed him yet.

The night went on with small talk, and flipping in between channels. Soon Erin got up to leave taking a piece of pizza with her for the road, and Voight got up to leave as well. They all exchanged goodbyes as Voight and Erin headed down the hallway, Erin stated, "Ya know I can make it to my car just fine if you want to stay." She was still clearly pissed about this morning.

"Well I just want to make sure you don't makeout with some stranger and leave with them." He bluntly spit out as they were heading down the front steps of the apartment complex.

Erin stopped dead in her tracks. "_Excuse_ me?" She said it with so much hate; she caused Voight to turn around. There was a stare down but this time, Erin won, she didn't back down.

"I think you and _Jay _forgot I have the security system linked to my phone, courtesy of Jin of course." He smiled smugly as Erin finally started to walk again.

"I honestly can't believe you. I am a grown woman. I can make my own decisions. I can date who I want. I can talk to who I want and I can do what I want. I'm not a teenager anymore." She was practically shouting.

"My district my rules." Voight flatly said.

That was the second time Erin had heard him say those exact same four words, once that morning when he was lecturing her about not getting involved with Jay and again that same day when he caught her with Jay. Erin was speechless, she turned on her heel and walked to her car, slamming the door shut and peeling away, leaving Voight standing on the walk watching her tail lights disappear into the distance. Erin was furious, she felt betrayed, pissed, and most of all annoyed. Way too wired to sleep she drove to Jays apartment hoping for some comfort, she knew where he lived and it was nearby, so why not? She thought to herself as she turned down his street.

"Hey I'm outside buzz me in." Erin stiffly said to Jay when he answered his phone.

A few minutes later she was sitting on his couch telling him everything that had just happened with Voight. About how he made her some to Justins just because he knew she was with him, and about how he had to give her the same lecture twice in one day. Jay sat there with a look of utter confusion.

"You're cute when you're confused" Chuckled Erin as she intertwined her fingers with his while he tried to process what she had just said.

Snapping out of his daze, "You're cute all the time," he smiled at her, "I'm glad you ended up coming over tonight.


	5. Perfection

**I DO NOT own Chicago PD  
I hope you guys have been enjoying this so far, please review, I love to hear what you have to say! The relationship they have going right now is pretty good, but I don't know how it will be for long. Do you guys have any suggestions? Anything specific you want to see happen? Just message me. Thanks again for reading, sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 5- Perfection

Erin was slightly confused as to where she was before she opened her eye, she laid there, eyes closed recalling the events that happened last night. I came over to Jays to vent, we watched TV, had a few beers, and I guess I spent the night, Erin thought to herself as she smiled. After a few seconds of replaying how perfect her night was she opened her eyes, just a few inches from her face was Jays. He was still asleep and she just looked at him, seeing his face made her smile again. After a few minutes of watching him sleep, Erin got up to find her phone and make some coffee for the both of them; she placed a soft kiss on his lips then snuck out of his bed quietly, not to wake him.

Jay smiled instantly once Erin left the room, he had been awake the whole time, I could wake up to her every day he thought. As he laid in bed he stretched and began to think about the events that happened the night before. The first thing that came to mind is how much of a dick Voight can be, the second was how beautiful Erin is. The make out at the district was hot, they had both, needed it, wanted to do that for so long… But last night when they were lying in bed together, the kissing was romantic and it seemed as though time had stopped, in between kisses they would share stories or just look at each other as though they were purely amazed. Last night didn't go any further than kissing, which is fine by me Jay thought, but it didn't need to, last night was perfect. With a smile spread across his lips Jay walked out into his kitchen and just stood in the doorway watching Erin try to find the coffee filters, she's just perfection, he thought.

Walking over to Erin who was reaching to the top shelf of a cabinet, Jay slid his arms around her and held her by the waist bringing her into him. "How'd you sleep last night?" He asked.

"I honestly haven't slept that well in a long time," She turned around to face him and placed a little peck on his lips, "Thank you, Jay." Erin said while he still held her.

"For what?" Jay looked confused

"For being the perfect partner and the perfect gentleman last night." She smiled up at him as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"No problem, _Lindsay_" Jay said as he pulled himself away from her because he didn't want to resist the urge to take her to the bedroom and the not-so-perfect gentleman.

"So how do you think work will be on Monday, after yesterday's whole escapade with Voight?" Erin asked as she grabbed the filters and started the coffee machine.

"If I could describe Monday, for me, in one word, it would probably be, living hell." He laughed.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Erin laughed along, but she knew that there was going to be consequences "So Mollys tonight? Everyone from 51 will be there for some sort of party." She looked over her shoulder to see his initial reaction.

"Yeah sounds good to me." Jay smiled.

"Well I think I'm going to head back to my place to get my workout in and go grocery shopping, pick me up at 8:00 pm for Mollys?" Erin smiled up at him while playing with his fingers.

"Or you could just stay, we could do some cardio all day long." He teased as he brought Erin into him for a kiss.

Jays lips fit into hers perfectly, they moved their mouths in sync. Erin teased Jays lips with her tongue and he allowed it as he pulled her hips into his. Reluctantly Erin pulled back trying to catch her breath and recompose herself, "All in good time, Jay, all in good time." She smiled at his puppy dog eyes, grabbed her jacket, and headed for the door.

"Alright, let's get you home." Jay said as they both headed for the door, taking Erin's hand in his neither of them could help but to smile at each other.


	6. We Can't

**I DO NOT own Chicago PD  
This is my first crossover prompt, something I have never done before. Just remember that it is a Linstead story, there will be twists here and there. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I really do. Thanks for all of the reads and the reviews, I do read them! **

Chapter 6- We can't

The day for Jay went by in a blur, nothing really memorable; he was just excited to see Erin again. He was nervous to see how they would act around the rest of their coworkers. Erins day was busy compared the rest of her Saturdays, working out, grocery shopping, and the usual checking on Justin. The only memorable thing that happened to her since she left Jays that morning was running into Kelly Severide, literally running into him, at the gym. She was running on the track and looked down at her phone to see what time it was and she hit the person in front of her because she lost track of her speed, little did she know that person was Kelly Severide from Firehouse 51. "Ow, Shit. Are you okay?" Erin asked panting loudly, looking up to see who it was a smile spread across her face. "Oh, its just you Kelly." The redness faded from her face, at least it was someone she knew.

"Just me, detective Lindsay you're lucky you ran into me, I'm such a popular man." He boasted obviously joking. "How are you doing, disregarding the collision we just had?" He laughed as he helped her up.

"I'm great how are you?" She asked, her breathing slowing down as she stood up.

"A little better now that I saw you," Kelly blushed "I mean, I uh… you know its just nice to see a familiar face around the gym sometimes, and your face is nice to see.." He stuttered out.

"Well yours isn't so bad youself," Erin joked, trying to calm him down a little bit, "Will you be at Mollys tonight?" She asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, redoing her ponytail.

"Yeah I'll be there around 8:30, I'm driving with Shay and she always takes a long time to get ready," He smiled and looked down at her, "Oh, here.." He reached up towards her ear and took a strand of hair in between his fingers "You forgot a piece." He gently pushed it behind her ear while the pad of his thumb graced her cheek as she looked up at him.

Erin cleared her throat to try and get out of the trance that was Kelly Severide.

"Well I'm going to keep running, try to stay out of my way this time," Kelly said as he looked down at her dimples. "See ya at mollys."

"Yeah see ya, Kel." She called after him as he turned around to keep jogging. For some reason Erin touched her hand to her face and she felt as though her skin was on fire. He cheeks were flushed and she was still smiling after he made his way down the track. What is my problem? Erin thought to herself, I have feelings for my partner and Kelly Severide, I honestly need to get this sorted out. As Erin made her way to her car after the workout she had gotten a text from Jay saying that he would be there at 7:50. Lets see how this night goes she thought as she got into the shower.

Jay was waiting out front of Erins a few hours later and couldn't wait to see how the night was about to go. He looked up and Erin came walking down the sidewalk, she looked stunning in the most simple clothes, she was donning dark skinny jeans with black combat boots, a burgundy V-cut long sleeve, and a black leather jacket. Strutting her way to Jays car, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Erin got into the car and gave him a smile with a coy hello and put her seatbelt. Something was off, no kiss hello, no conversations really, she was just texting someone the whole ride there. Jay was disappointed; so far the night was not going as planned. As they pulled up to the light Jay glanced out of the corner of his eye towards Erins phone to see who she was texting. He looked to the top of the message screen and saw the name Kelly Severide. He was confused. He then worked up enough courage to ask her who she was talking to, he knew as soon as she looked at him it was a bad idea. "Who are you texting so much over there?" He tried to play it off as a joke.

"Well is it any of your business _Halstead?_" She asking kind of quizzically, turning her head towards him.

"Just because you've been so quiet, I wanted to know if everything was okay.."

"I'm fine, Jay, you dont always have to know what's going on with me you know. Im just texting Justin." She snapped back at him.

"Oh." He had nothing else to say to her, he knew she was lying.

Jay didn't say anything to Erin the rest of the ride to Mollys. She understood why he was on edge, she didn't treat him like she had been the past few days. Especially after what happened last night, she should have acted differently, she thought to herself. Once Jay pulled into a parking spot at Mollys Erin broke the silence, "Jay I just want to get something clear," her voice shook because she knew what she was about to say was 100% false and she knew it would hurt him, "nothing can come from the last few days, were partners, it wouldn't work and Voight would be livid.." She trailed of as she turned to see his reaction.

"Whatever you say, Lindsay." Was all Jay said as he got out of the car and slammed the door.

Erin sat there for a few seconds trying to process what just happened. I'm lying to myself; she thought to herself, I know this is more than a partnership. I think I just ruined that partnership… As Erin was sitting there she didn't realize the tears that began to well up in her eyes, quickly she composed herself and got out of Jays car. Running into Severide as she walked into the entrance.

"Detective Lindsay, this is the second time you have physically harmed me in one day" He smiled as he held the door open for her following closely behind her.

"Why thank you Lieutenant Severide, quite the gentleman" She smirked with a wink. Why can't I flirt with other guys, it's not like anything can happen with Jay, she thought.

"Well can this gentleman buy you a drink, Erin?" He asked her as they walked towards the back of the bar towards their groups. He placed his large firefighter hand on the small of her back and she let him, knowing that it would piss Jay off, but nothing could happen with him, so it doesn't matter.

As Kelly placed his hand on the small of her back she leaned her body into his, accepting the gesture as he guided them through the crowds of people. The night went by quickly, Kelly introduced Erin to all of his friends that didn't already know her and Erin did the same thing to her coworkers. Soon it seemed everyone had left the bar, Jay and Ruzek were the last ones from the district and Shay was behind the bar with Gabby tending to the last few costumers. Kelly and Erin were in the back of the bar at the last bar top table, sharing stories, laughing at each others jokes, and exchanging glances across the table. The night was coming to a close and Erin had a few too many drinks, Severide decided it was time to take her home.

"Okay Erin, what do you say we take you home now?" Kelly asked Erin as she stumbled to grab her jacket from the chair next to her.

"Just as long as you come inside," She slurred into his ear as she leaned onto his body for support, "because Im not ready for this night to end with you." She smirked as she looked up at his gorgeous eyes.


	7. Letting Go

**I DO NOT own Chicago PD  
I hope you love it so far. This one is my favorite chapter I think, what do you guys think? Thanks for reading, don't forget to review or add any suggestions.  
**

Chapter 7- Letting Go

Kelly didn't really know what to make of drunk Erin, she was so tiny and so clutzy, he felt like he shouldn't let her go. "Okay, Erin, sounds good to me," He agreed with her about going up to her place. Only because he knew she didn't know what she was talking about and because he would go up there with her, only to make sure she got into her apartment okay, that's all. "Let's just worry about getting you outside first." Kelly kind of laughed as Erin hung on to him for support as she put her jacket on.

"Ya know Kel," Erin slurred, "You're a lot hotter than any of me other boyfriends." She said as she giggle into his neck placing a kiss near his ear.

Jay was sitting at the opposite end of the room at the bar with Ruzek, although he wasn't really with Ruzek because he couldn't keep his eyes off of drunken Erin. Kelly looks like he's got his hands full with her tonight, Im glad I don't have to deal with it, he thought to himself.

"And that was how my first Acid trip went.." Said Adam Ruzek snapping Jay back into reality that he was actually at a beer with a friend not just there to keep an eye on Erin with her new guy.

"Sorry man, I know I've been out of it tonight, I just have a lot on my mind." Jay solemnly stated as he took another sip of his beer and glanced at Erin who had just kissed Kelly on the neck; in the same spot she had kissed him while they were in the break room the other night.

"By a lot on your mind I assume you mean _Lindsay_?" Ruzek laughed and looked over at his coworker with the firefighter.

"Is it that obvious?" Jay asked Adam as he hung his head down looking into his lap.

"Yeah it is man; you two make it a little_ too _obvious that you want each other." Adam boasted.

"Well it seems that we won't have to worry about that anymore, now will we?" Jay said as he watched Kelly slide an arm around Erins waist and guide her out of Molly's. Showing up with one man and leaving with another, classy. Maybe this is the side of Erin that Voight warned him about. Jay chugged the last of that beer and ordered another, it's going to be a long night, he thought to himself. Nothing like seeing the girl you love go home with another guy.

Once out in the cold Chicago wind Kelly took his jacket off and wrapped it around Erin, her leather jacket looked sexy sure, but it didn't look too warm. He grabbed his keys from his back pocket and walked with stumbling Erin to the passenger said making sure she got in okay, and that she didn't just pop a squat on the sidewalk.

During the ride to her apartment Erin started to sober up. Where am I was the first question that popped into her head followed by whos hand am I holding. Erin looked down to the strong hand that held hers and then dragged her sleepy eyes up the arm, paste the strong biceps, past the broad shoulders, and finally set her eyes on the beautiful face of Kelly Severide. Oh of course now I remember, we met up at Mollys. "So was tonight any fun?" She asked breaking the silence and trying to make a joke.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun, you're a fun person to hang out with at the bar." Kelly said as he smiled over at the girl who was practically trying to seduce him a half hour ago.

"Did I do anything embarrassing?" Erin asked looking into Kellys blue eyes, "Because whenever I can't remember a night out I always end up doing something embarrassing.." She said under her breath.

"No, you were perfect." Kelly laughed to himself, remembering the events that had just taken place. "Couldn't have asked for a better date tonight.." He let his sentence trail off as he looked over at her for a conformation as to if that was a date or not.

"Well I'm sure glad you enjoyed yourself, we'll have to go out again so I can actually remember having a conversation with you." Erin laughed.

"Okay it's a date." Kelly added as he gave her hand a little squeeze causing Erin to hold his hand tighter and smile over at him as he continued to drive her home.

The last five minutes of the car ride were silent. At least no words were coming out of their mouths. The car was filled with something else, sexual tension. Erin could feel it and she was positive Kelly could. Erin started to rub circles on the back of Kellys hand, as he pulled down her street, he looked over at her seeing pure seduction in her eyes. They broke out of their trance once Kelly stopped in front of Erins building and put the car in park.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight." Erin said, still feeling bad for getting totally smashed.

"I did, I hope you enjoyed what you remember of tonight." Kelly smirked as he looked into Erins hazel eyes, while he rubbed the pad of his thumb along her hand. The two sat in silence for a few seconds as they inched closer and closer to each other not even noticing how close their lips were to each other.

Erin broke the silence, "I think I will." She whispered as she looked into Kellys eyes and then down to his lips. His lips looked so soft and they were so close to touching hers, Erin felt like she couldn't handle it anymore. Luckily she didn't have to wait a second longer, Kelly looked down to her lips then back up to her eyes and she felt like she saw a blazing fire inside them right before he crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Erins hand found its place on his arm and the other around Kellys neck to bring their lips closer together. Kellys hand lightly held Erins inner thigh and the other held her cheek holding her beautiful curls out of their way. The two kissed like that for what seemed to be only a few short seconds but in reality it had been ten minutes, I guess time really does go by when you're having fun Erin thought to herself as she felt Kelly pull away from her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to go to fast, I know our first night out was only tonight, I don't mean to rush things." Kelly said as he looked over at Erin.

"Sometimes I like rushing," Erin smirked as she pulled him in for another kiss, "This is good rushing. But you should probably go before we rush _too_ much, Kelly."

"Good idea, we have to save some _rushing_ for our next date too." He smiled at her as she recomposed herself for the walk up to her apartment.

"Right, I'll talk to you soon, Lieutenant Severide." She joked as she opened the car door, reluctant to let go of his hand.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" He asked kindly, while still holding her hand not wanting to let go.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She raised an eyebrow as she chuckled, she slowly started to pull her hand out of Kellys, not wanting the night to end.

"Yeah, no, you're right. The nights gotta end somewhere. Goodnight Detective Lindsay." He finally let her hand go and smiled at her one last time before she got out of his car and headed for the building.

Well from what I remember, which is only my time spent with Kelly in the car, tonight was amazing Erin thought to herself as she rode the elevator, alone, up to her apartment. She didn't know why but as she reached her door she started to think more and more of Jay. She felt oddly guilty that she went home with someone else, she felt as though she was cheating on him.


	8. To Love or Loathe

**I DO NOT own Chicago PD  
Don't worry guys, this is a Linstead story, I'm just throwing some twists in there. I hope you've enjoyed the chapters so far, Ive tried to incorporate every character somehow. Enojy the new ones tonight! And thanks for reading (:**

Chapter 8- To Love or Loathe

Jay started off the weekend great, things were good with Erin, or so he thought, but by the time Sunday morning rolled around, that had been the worst weekend he had in a long time. Around 11:00 am Jay woke up on his couch, How did I get back here? He thought to himself. I guess I had one too many.. He had no plans for the day other than trying to recuperate from last night. Jay found himself checking his phone in hopes of seeing a text from Erin but to no dismay, his phone only had a few calls from Ruzek who was probably checking to see if he was alive. How could she do this to me? I know were partners and I know our relationship probably wouldn't have been the best idea, but it was worth a shot. As he was thinking about how betrayed he felt, Jay got a text from Ruzek, "Round two tonight? Firehouse 51 and firehouse 12 will be there, should be fun." Tonight, Jay thought, was going to be completely different from last.

A throbbing headache work Erin up at 10:30, she just laid there in the darkness with her eyes closed hoping the feeling of an elephant sitting on her head would go away. Finally a half an hour later Erin decided it was time to start the day, she checked her phone, looking for a text from both Kelly and Jay. No text from Jay, which didn't surprise her, she was a complete bitch last night. There was a text from Kelly asking if she wanted to go back to Mollys tonight with a few of the firehouses, District 21 was invited of course. I think that's just what I need to get the guilt of Jay off my mind she thought, and besides he probably won't be there after last night. Erin didn't really know why she felt guilty, it's not like they were dating or anything, but at the same time Erin did know exactly why she felt bad… Jay has feelings for me, she thought, and I know I have feelings for him, it's just not a good idea. Erin finally dragged herself out of bed, ate breakfast with a few advils, and went for a run hoping to clear her mind.

Jay finally decided to stop moping around his apartment, if Erin doesn't want me, that's not my fault, God knows I tried, he thought to himself as he headed out the door to go to the gym. Once there he cleared his mind with every punch he through in the hanging bag, beads of sweat dripped down his face, they were a sign of anger towards Kelly Severide. Swooping in and taking his girl… his partner… like that. After an hour of beating the stuffing out of the bag he decided it was time to go. Turning around he bumped into a beautiful blonde girl who was just about to start a kickboxing class. Why not, Jay thought as he struck up a convo with her.

7:00 pm rolled around slowly as Erin started to get ready for Mollys to make it there by 8:00, tonight would be an early night she thought, still feeling a little hungover from last night. As she was curling her hair, she heard her phone go off in the other room and galloped to see who the text was from. Looking down she saw it was from Kelly, a smile spread across her face as she unlocked her phone. Erin let out a sigh as she read it, "Sorry Erin, something came up with my dad, I won't be able to make it tonight, raincheck?" Damn. Tonight wasn't going to be as fun as she thought. At least I'll get to see Jay tonight and apologize for being such a bitch.

Erin finally found a parking spot down the street from Mollys and started to make the cold walk to meet up with all of her friends. She saw Jays car parked in front and was happy she would get a chance to talk to him, a much needed talk at that. Erin walked in the bar and made her way over to the table where her district was sitting. Everyone was there; Antonio, Burgess, Olinsky, Atwater, Jin, and Hlastead was making his was over to the table with two beers in his hands. Erin turned to him and pulled him away from the group for a second to get the talk over with so it wasn't hanging over their heads for the whole night. "Jay, about last night.." She was cut off by an impatient Jay.

"Look don't worry about it Lindsay, I see where we stand now, and it's perfectly fine with me." He sharply said never taking his eyes off hers.

"Okay but I sincerely do feel bad, I just had a lot on my mind and I was worried about Voight finding out," She said as Jay looked around, seeming as though he was trying to find someone.

"Yeah, whatever Lindsay, can we talk about this later?" He said as he looked back at her beautiful hazel eyes. It hurt Jay to say those harsh words to her, and it hurt him even more when he saw her reaction.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry.." She said as he started to hand a beer towards her. "Thanks!" She smiled, despite what just happened.

"Oh, Jay, um, who's this?" A blonde haired girl asked as she grabbed the beer from his hands, I guess that wasn't for me Erin thought, I should've known.

"That's my partner, Lindsay." Jay said as he wrapped his arm around the mystery blondes waist.

"You can call me Erin," She said as she gave Jay a harsh glare, "Who are you?" Erin as turning her attention back to the girl who was not Jays type at all.

"My names Maddie, I met Jay at the gym.." She sweetly smiled, but Jay quickly cut her off.

"Were gonna go over here for a little while to talk, see ya later Erin." He said not even looking at her directly.

Ummm what just happened, Erins face turned pink and she felt a little embarrassed. Wow. This is unpleasant she thought to herself, this must be how Jay felt last night when she totally brushed him aside. I guess it's payback, and I understand where he's coming from. Jay didn't even try to make in convincing, blondes aren't his type, and based on the other night, Jay is more of a boobs girl and this girl had none of that going for her. This is going to be a long night, I cant leave because that will be too obvious, so Ill just suck it up and have some beers with the others Erin finally leveled with herself as she took a seat next to Burgess. The first round Erin got for all of her coworkers, round number two was on Olinsky, and round number three was picked up by Antonio. By the time Antonio made it back with the third round Erin couldn't take her eyes of Jay and _Maddie_. Their stools scooted closer to each other as the night went on his arm went around her shoulders as she held his hand and sipped on her wine. Seriously wine? Erin thought, wow, what a lightweight, sipping on that same glass the whole night. Jay leaned in an whispered something into the blondes ear causing her to blush and smirk back at Jay as he moved his arm from around his shoulders to around her waist. Maddie leaned in and placed a kiss on Jays jaw as he pulled her closer to him. I cant take this anymore Erin screamed in her mind. I should just go. But no I cant back down, all this was running through her mind as she made her way to the bar to order shots.

Erin returned to the table with 8 shots but there was only four people left at the table, Antonio, Ruzek, Burgess, and herself. Erin passed out the shots to everyone. "Tequila, huh odd choice coming from you, Lindsay" Ruzek laughed before he downed the shot.

"Yeah well I've got a lot going on that I want to forget about." Erin spit out as she downed three shots in a row.

Looks were exchanged by everyone around the table because they knew very well what Erin wanted to forget about, because it was sitting just a few tables over. As the night went on Ruzek and Burgess left leaving Erin and Antonio at the bar. Erin was up picking a new song from the jukebox as her hips swayed side to side, Antonio could tell she was blasted out of her mind. Erin chose a fast paced song and started to sway her hips faster and faster to the beat. Antonio went up to her and gave her a hug and told her he would see her in the morning. He then left but he had his sister Gabby, who was working the bar that night, call her a cab and it would be there within 45 minutes, so he wasn't worried. Erin was left to dance alone in the middle of the bar, attracting a lot of watchers.

Jay Was sitting at the other end of the bar by himself, his date had left long go, but he wanted to stay to keep an eye on Erin. Watching her dance turned him on, but mostly he was just happy that she forgot about all the drama she has going on in her life, he was happy to see her so carefree. Jay was smiling at her from across the room, just then an unfamiliar guy went up behind Erin and started to dance with her. He was sure that Erin would push him off and defend herself but she let him dance on her, she even started to grind her hips into his. That's when Jay snapped. Speed walking across the room he shoved the guy off of Erin and told him that he needed to back off. "Hey man, I think you should leave her alone."

"What are you her boyfriend?" The guy said as Erin stumbled around and he grabbed her wrapping his arms around her holding her back to his chest.

"Yeah, and I think its time you back off." Jay said getting in his face.

"Whatever dude." The stranger slurred and went back to his buddies who were all laughing their asses off.

Jay took stumbling Erin into his arms as she looked up at him and slurred, "Did you just call yourself my boyfriend?" She giggled as she started to dance with him.

"Maybe, does that bother you?" Jay asked as he watched Erin move her hips in circles.

"Not tonight." She honestly replied as she put one of Jays legs in between hers and started to grind her hips.

"Let's go talk somewhere" Jay whispered as he kissed her neck.


	9. Who You End the Night With is the One

**I DO NOT own Chicago PD  
I cant wait for tomorrows episode! Voight is in major trouble!**

Chapter 9- Who You End the Night With is the One

Heading to the back hallway holding up a wasted Erin while being drunk himself, gave Jay a pretty hard time. "Erin.." Jay started but was cut off by Erins lips on his. I may be drunk, he thought, but I'm not drunk enough to take advantage of Erin, especially while she is this drunk. "Erin, I think we should go, it's a Sunday night and we both have work tomorrow." He slurred into her neck.

"One more dance" She whispered seductively.

"I'm going to get us a cab." Jay said as he stumbled down the hall towards the bar to have someone call a cab company, leaving Erin dancing by herself in the hall.

About a half hour later a cab showed up, Jay and Erin, more sober than before slid into the backseat and Erin told the driver her address. Jay looked over at Erin to see if she minded that he was coming over and she just took his hand in hers. By the time the cab pulled up in front of Erins place, the two were just a little tipsy, sober enough that they didn't need each other's help getting up the steps. As Erin unlocked the door to her apartment Jay stood behind her, holding onto her by her hips. Once inside Jay went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and Erin disappeared to go change into her Pjs. Coming out of her bedroom no makeup, hair tied up and wearing sweatpants Jay looked at her in utter amazement. How could someone be so naturally perfect? He thought to himself as she walked over to him to retrieve her cup of coffee.

"So tonight is slowly coming back to me.." Erin blushed as she looked up at Jay who was standing a few feet in front of her, leaning on the counter.

"Im sorry," he looked at her sincerely, "for tonight, with Maddie, I only brought her there to piss you off."

"I knew, as soon as I saw her that was what you were up to." Erin took a sip of her coffee, "I cant say I really enjoyed seeing you two together.." She blushed again, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah?" Jay said smugly thinking about the previous night when she did the same thing with Severide.

"I know I deserved it, I was a bitch.." She looked at him square on, gaining confidence, "I just wanted to see if I could get over you." She let out a sigh when she finally got that off her chest.

"You've been holding that in for a while now haven't you?" Jay smiled as he took her hand.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you that, I awful hurting your feelings, and when I was with Kelly, I thought of you the whole time." Erins face turned crimson. "I uhh mean, that night, at the bar, ya know? Not like, the other way.." She sipped her coffee to avoid the awkward eye contact.

"You could have thought of me that way too," Jay reassured her, as he pulled her into his chest, "I wouldn't have minded one bit."

"Im sure you wouldn't have." Erin chuckled as she leaned against his chest. She felt safe and she felt like an open book, that he wouldn't judge her no matter what. "I'm getting tired, want to head to bed?" She boldly asked Jay as she pulled him along behind her while still holding his hand.

"Of course." Jay said low, not knowing what to expect when he got into bed with Erin Lindsay. She led him down the hallway and climbed into her bed motioning for him to get in the other. Once he laid down and got comfortable, Erin slide right over and curled up against his side with one of her hands resting on his chest.

"Goodnight Lindsay." Jay whispered as he heard her breathing slow and her body began to melt into his side.

Erin mumbled something inaudible as she drifted into a perfect nights sleep. Right before drifting off she felt Jay place a soft kiss on the top of her head and she smiled to herself, there was no one she would rather be ending the night with.


	10. Later

**I DO NOT own Chicago PD**

**I hope you enjoy tonights chapter, and tonights episode of PD was insane!**

Chapter 10- Later

Erin actually slept through the night. No nightmares about her past kept her awake, she slept soundly cuddled up against her partner and nothing felt wrong about it. Around 8:30 am Erin opened her eyes slowly, smiling as soon as she remembered whose chest she was laying her head on, she looked up to see Jay still sound asleep. Jays face was so relaxed, so sweet, Erin thought as she looked up at him before placing a soft kiss on his chin. Erin saw his eyes start to open just as she felt her phone vibrate from somewhere on the bed and suddenly reality hit her hard, about as hard as her hangover headache started to feel. Work. "Shit, wheres my phone?!" She panicked and started to rummage through the blankets and pillows to see what time it was and why it was vibrating.

Jay grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and gave her a long kiss, without breaking it he rolled her over so he was lying on top of her and pushed her hair out of her face. "What are you doing?" He asked while rubbing his nose to hers.

"I'm looking for my phone because it hasn't stopped vibrating since I woke up and I don't even know what time it is." She said trying to resist the urge of kissing Jay.

"It can't be time for work yet, the sun is just coming up," He stated as he kissed her lips softly, pulling back to see her reaction, "We have time to kill.." He trailed off as he moved his lips closer without touching hers.

"Mhmm.." Was all that Erin could say before she closed the gap between their lips, gliding her tongue along his bottom lip. They didn't care about the time, they just wanted to be with each other and they didn't even car about work, they were living in the moment. Erin disregarded her phone as the making out started to get more passionate, they let their bodies give into temptation and they finally got what they had been wanting since the first day they met.

Three loud bangs interrupted their moment of passion and confusion set in. Erin quickly got up and put on the first thing she could find which was Jays button up and a pair of her own leggings. Once she was dressed she turned around to see Halsteads face go pale. "What?" She asked halfway out her bedroom door on the way to see who was bothering them so early.

"Er.. Its 9:15 am, we had to be at work over an hour ago. I Have 6 missed calls from Voight." He said with worry clear in his voice.

"Fuck." Erin flatly said as she ran down the hallway sliding to the front door. She opened it up without looking in the peephole and immediately regretted inviting Jay over last night because standing in her doorway was a very angry Voight.

"Nice to see you're alive, Erin" Voight said as he rudely pushed past her into the living room. He turned around to look at her and he obviously noted she had on a mans dress shirt. He raised his eyebrows at her quizzically and began to glance around the apartment.

"Yeah, I just overslept." Erin said nervously hoping Jay wouldn't make a noise and praying Voight wouldn't go near her bedroom. "last night was a rough one."

"Yeah so Antonio tells me, you sounded like you had a good time last night." He said as he looked right at her.

"What else did you and Antonio say about me?" Erin asked clearly annoyed.

"He was telling me that when he left Mollys you were dancing in the middle of the bar and it was only you and Halstead left, both smashed out of your minds." Voight said as he started to raise his voice. "Then I thought to myself I wonder what happened after that, So I took a drive past Mollys on my way here," Erin got nervous for what he was about to say, "low and behold, both of your cars are still parked out front." Voight stated flatly looking for a response from her.

"Voight I don't know why you don't trust me with Ja.. Er.. Halstead, he's my partner." Said Erin neither confirming nor denying that she spent the night with Jay.

"Ohhh.. Okay then." Said Voight as he started to walk towards the bedroom. "I won't be going in there but if you talk to _Jay,_ you tell him that I want you both at work within the next half hour and to report to my office as soon as you get there."

"Okay" Was all Erin could muster up to say as she watched a furious Voight leave.

Erin found herself smiling from ear to ear when she entered her room and seeing Jay still lying in her bed made her dimples even more defiant. "That was a close one." Jay said as Erin walked over to the bed and straddled his hips.

"Well he knew you were in here, probably, he just didn't want to see it. Voight would have kicked your ass for sure." Erin giggled as she placed a kiss on his nose.

"Well Ill let him kick my ass if that means I get to see yours," He laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"We should probably get going," Erin smiled into his mouth as she reluctantly climbed off of him, "We only have a half hour to be at work."

"But we were kinda in the middle of something." Jay smirked as he pulled Erin back over to him.

"Later." She smiled as she placed one last kiss on is lips before they both got back into the real world and started to get ready for one long ass day.

The car ride to the district was full of small talk and glances at each other all while holding hands but neither detective could deny what they were really thinking about. Well two things, finishing what they started, and the dreaded meeting with Voight that was about to take place.


	11. Now is Later

**I DO NOT own Chicago PD**

**Sorry for not posting that last two days, I have been super busy. I can't wait for this weeks episode of PD, it looks so good. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and Ill have another one posted tomorrow around the same time. (:**

Chapter 11- Now is Later

Jay typed in the code in order to gain entrance into the intelligence unit on the second floor and then stopped before heading up the rest of the stairs. "Maybe we could just go back to your place and not talk to Voight because I think he will kill me." Jay stated completely serious.

"I can tell you're not joking, but if we really want this, it's worth it." Erin smiled as she grabbed Jays hand and pulled him up the rest of the stairs.

They let go of each other's hands as soon as they reached the top step so no one would see them, they had just decided to try this whole thing out this weekend, and they definitely didn't want to go public with it. Hellos were exchanged between the team members as Jay and Erin made it to Voights office. Erin knocked before they entered; Voight was on the phone and motioned with his hand for them to take a seat. Just by listening to Voights end of the phone call Erin could tell that he was in a bad mood. Placing the phone down, surprisingly calm, Voight looked up at the two young detectives who sat before him and he could tell that they were nervous. "As much as I don't want anything to happen between the two of you," He started, "_who_ you_ do_ outside of work isn't any of my business. But when it starts to interfere with work, I will get involved, understood?" He glared at the two of them.

"Yes Sir" Jay said confidently, as Erin nodded along, still in disbelief that they were having this conversation and frankly pissed off that Voight was acting like this.

"That's it." Voight firmly stated as he walked over to the door to let them out.

They both got up and exited, Jay closing the door behind him. "Well that went way better than expected…" He said to Erin as they headed to the break room.

"I feel like I have heard the same talk twice," Erin said as she looked over to Antonios empty desk.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked as he grabbed them two mugs from the cabinet while he smiled to himself thinking about the other night when he was making out with her against the exact cupboard.

"Antonio basically said the same thing to me the other day in his car." Erin said as she reached for the sugar.

"Why would Antonio be talking to Voight about our personal business. Not even that, why would you be talking to Antonio about our personal relationship, when we haven't even figured out whats going on between us." Jay asked bluntly as he took a long sip of coffee and looked at her over his mug.

"Well someone clearly needs to have coffee earlier in the morning." Erin said as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I just want to know why you're so comfortable talking about us around other people, yet you can't talk to me." Jay said walking out of the break room.

"I talk to you about everything _Halstead_, and if you haven't realized how much our talks or our relationship mean to me than, yeah, maybe this whole thing is a bad idea." She shouted while he was walking to his desk.

Erin could see how red his face was when he turned around to give her a dirty look and she could see the awkward glances her fellow detectives were exchanging due to recent events. What the hell just happened?! Erin thought as she slammed her coffee down onto the counter, wishing she was making out with Jay in the break room again instead of yelling at him. She turned to leave and she slammed into Voight. "You already broke the rule of keeping it out of the workplace, Erin." Voight stated as he walked over to Halsteads desk and motioned for him to follow him.

Erin was left with her head spinning all day. Did I really make a scene with my boyfriend in front of all my coworkers? Wait did I really just call him my boyfriend? She kept running the morning through her mind until it came time to clock out. Jay had just returned with Voight for the first time since they left that morning and his eyes were all puffy and he looked exhausted. Erin pulled him to the side away from everyone else before she headed downstairs. "Jay, look, I'm really sorry about this morning, and I'm sorry for whatever Voight put you through today." Erin said as she looked into his eyes.

"I was on edge and I don't know why, but it's nothing and we can just talk about it later." He said as he held her hand and played with her fingers. "Do you want to come over?"

"Tonight?" Erin asked kind of confused. "We could always just talk about it tomorrow; I know you had a long day."

"No, tonight, please." He pleaded as he pulled Erins body against his and placed a bruising kiss on her lips.

"Oh, I see why you want me to come over tonight," Erin chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair to tease him, "We never finished this morning.."

"You know me so well. Then after we _finish_ we can have our talk, that is very important to me, don't worry." He said as he pulled her in for one last kiss.

Before Erin headed downstairs she pulled him in closer and whispered something seductively into his ear causing Jays mouth to go dry as his ands roamed her body, causing shivers to run up Erins spine. Taking two separate cars, so they could get to work in the morning, they both practically raced to Jays house because the anticipation of finishing off the activities they had started that morning consumed their minds and bodies.


	12. Salvation

I DO NOT own Chicago PD. Sorry for not updating, I have been really busy with school. I'm back on an everyday writing pattern so you'll have a chapter every night. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy (: Sorry I posted it then deleted it in one night because the format was messed up. Here ya go

Chapter 12- Finally

Jay pulled up in front of his apartment first, anxiously waiting for Erin to arrive as he leaned on the hood of his car. Erin pulled up behind him, not long after, and as soon as her door closed they were, hand in hand, walking up to Jays place. Jay pressed Erin's back up against his door and kissed along her neck as he grabbed his keys from his back pocket, once the door was opened Erin closed it slowly and followed Jay into the living room. Jay sat on the arm of the couch and he pulled Erin to stand between his thighs, letting out a sigh as she kissed him. "I've been waiting to do this all day." Jay said as he looked up at her seductively.

"You and me both Halstead." Erin whispered as she slowly started to lift her shirt over her head. Jay quickly began to follow fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as he watched Erin in amazement. He moved to sit on the cushion and Erin straddled his waist.

"Was it worth the wait?" He asked teasingly as Erin helped undo the rest of his buttons while he kissed along her breast.

"Oh definitely" She whispered into his ear as she slowly started to rock her hips against his jeans. Erin felt how hard he already was and she smiled as she placed kisses along his neck, hearing him moan softly in her ear was such a turn on.

"Should... we move... to the bed now?" Jay asked between moans. He unclasped her bra and as he kissed her he slid his fingers over her breasts softly.

Erin let out a soft moan and that was the answer Jay was looking for. He pulled her into his chest as she kissed along his jaw until she reached his mouth while he cupped her breast in his hand causing her to hold on to his broad shoulders for stability. As Jay stood up he grabbed Erin by the waist and lifted her so she could rest on his hips as he carried her back to his bedroom. Not wanting to break the kiss the two shed the rest of each others clothes and fell on top of each other on Jays bed. They took one look at each other, the fire in Erin's eyes was enough to push Jay over the edge and the sincerity in Jays blue eyes made her never want to leave.

Jay laid Erin down softly on her back and slowly started to fill her while they both let out a moan of relief. Jay chose to take it slow, going in and out torturing Erin with the pace as she grabbed his shoulders yet again pulling him closer to her, if that was possible. Erin started to feel herself go, her breathing got rapid as she pulled Jay down so she could kiss him. Jay felt Erin's back arch off the bed and he began to feel her panting into his neck while gripping his arms tightly, he knew she was about to let go, which pushed him over the edge. Jays long moan into Erin's ear along with his body tensing causing her to finish. Sucking in one last breath as Jay pumped in slow and hard, Erin grabbed Jays hair and pulled him down as she let go.

The sound of a 6 am alarm woke them both out of their dreams, Erin moved her body away from Jays to reach for her phone on his night stand to turn off the alarm. Remembering the events of last night immediately caused a smile to wash over her lips. Jay pulled her back into him, snuggling into her hair, only causing her dimples to show more prominently. "We need to get ready for work." She laughed as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Or we could just cuddle naked together all day..." Jay said in his sleepy husky voice.

"As tempting as that sounds, work is a bit more important." Erin said, while thinking about what it would be like staying in bed with Jay all day, naked.

"Turn around, let me see your smile." Jay said as he turned Erin towards him. She was beaming, she just loved the things he said to her and how he looked at her like no one has ever looked at her before. "I could wake up to that smile every morning for the rest of my life."

"I love the sound of that." Erin smiled as she cuddled into Jays chest. "But seriously we do need to go to work, as much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you." She said as she looked up and planted a kiss on his lips.

They were dressed and ready for work within the next 15 minutes and walking down the steps hand in hand the way they arrived last night. Erin tossed Jay her keys, "I guess you can drive today, Halstead." She jokingly said as she got into the passenger seat.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, it's quite the honor, Lindsay." He said completely stunned.

The two talked the whole way to the district, smiling at each other and holding hands, and kissing at some of the red lights along the way. Erin spent the night at Jays house, so he had a change of clothes, but it wasn't until they reached their desks and Voight called her into his office that Erin realized she had on the exact same outfit as yesterday...


End file.
